


Sandcastles

by BuckinghamAlice



Series: Little Girl [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Dick Grayson is Robin, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Ten Year Old Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce takes Clark, Dick, and Kara to his private island for a beach weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandcastles

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Kara landed on Earth as a ten year old girl.

“When you said you wanted to take us to the beach for a weekend, somehow this wasn't what I had in mind.”

Bruce shrugged and continued to relax on his towel as Clark sighed and shook his head. When Bruce had suggested this little getaway for the two of them and the kids, Clark had imagined days spent on a crowded beach and nights spent in a nearby hotel… _not_ a private island. But Bruce _owned_ an island. Clark was still paying off the furniture in his apartment, and he was involved with a man that owned an entire island.

Bruce reached into the bag beside him and grabbed his sunblock. “Well, the kids are having fun anyways,” he said, sitting up and rubbing the lotion into his chest. Clark watched silently for a moment before taking the bottle of sunblock and putting some on Bruce's back.

“I'm not complaining,” Clark said softly, leaning in to press a little kiss to Bruce's cheek. “I was just surprised. I didn't know you owned… well, I didn't know about this place.”

Again Bruce shrugged, rather casually. “Because you're not a gold digger. Bet you don't even know my net worth.”

Clark smiled. “Well, I'm not a gold digger but I'm also not stupid...” That earned him a playful swat to the arm. Clark laughed but ignored the swat as he leaned into Bruce for another kiss, this one chaste but on the lips.

Sighing happily, Clark stretched out on his own towel and closed his eyes. He had to admit, _he_ was having fun, too. The island was gorgeous, idyllic really… and the company was even better. They sat quietly for a few minutes, Clark enjoying the ambient noises and the sounds of the kids' cheerful voices, before either of them spoke again.

“Did Dick put on sunscreen before we came outside?” Bruce asked.

Clark nodded.

Bruce sighed. “You saw him do it?”

“Yes, dear,” Clark replied, opening his eyes again. “I saw him.”

Bruce nodded once, businesslike. “Did Kara?”

Clark shook his head and laughed. He glanced over to where Kara and Dick were building a large and elaborate sandcastle together and laughed again. “You know she doesn't need it.”

“Yes, but, I think she should wear it anyways,” Bruce replied. “If for no other than reason than for Dick's sake. You know how kids are… if she doesn't have to, he won't want to.”

“Well, it just so happens I know how you think,” Clark began. “So I knew you'd say something like that. Even though she doesn't need it, Kara is wearing sunscreen.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “ _Really_? If I was to go sniff that child right now, she'd smell like SPF?”

“Yes!” Clark replied, laughing. “And don't sniff her. She already thinks you're weird.”

Bruce laughed as well and snuggled up to Clark. He rested his head on Clark's bare chest and for a good while they just watched quietly as the kids played in the sand and in the water. This was Kara's first visit to the ocean, and for Clark, the highlight of the trip so far would be the look on her face when she saw the blue-green water sparkling on as far as even her enhanced vision could see. Even Dick, who had lightheartedly teased her for her excitement, seemed happy to see the enchanted look on her face.

It was hard to believe that the kids had only known each other for such a short while. They had formed a tight bond right away, and though they didn't get to spend much time together, they were very much siblings, and they seemed to very much enjoy their time together. This had been a great relief to both Clark and Bruce.

“Do you think they're swimming out a bit too far?” Clark asked suddenly, realizing how small the figures of the two children had grown.

“They're both good swimmers, but they probably shouldn't be so far out that I have to strain to see them,” Bruce replied. “Would you go get them?”

Clark was just about to stand up and do so when the kids began to swim back to shore. Once they were out of the water, Dick adjusted his shark printed swimming trunks and Kara stooped down to pick up her doll Samantha, who looked charming in a turn of the century bathing costume, from her seat just outside the sandcastle. Clark had been reluctant to let Kara bring the doll near water, but he had been outvoted. Kara had insisted she would be careful, and Bruce had insisted that Kara was mature enough to make that choice for herself. Clark figured Bruce was mostly saying that because he had been the one to buy the doll's bathing costume… all to win points with Kara. It had worked, and scored him a couple more points with Clark as well.

The kids came jogging over to where the men were relaxing, and Dick laughed at the sight of them. “Are you two really gonna spend your vacation the same way you spend your time at home? All huddled together like a couple of hermits?”

“They wouldn't be them if they didn't,” Kara replied, laughing.

“Clark, do you believe the way they talk to us?” Bruce asked, mock offense coloring his tone.

Clark shook his head and clucked his tongue. “Just disgraceful… we should take them home to teach them a lesson.”

“No!” Dick exclaimed. “You wouldn't… would you?”

Kara shook her head. “We were hoping you two would say all four of us could sleep right out here on the beach tonight. We can't go home until we've done that.”

Bruce nodded as Clark replied, “Sounds good to me.”

“And you guys have to come see our sandcastle,” Dick added.

Kara grinned. “And we're gonna bury you in the sand later!”

Dick groaned. “You weren't supposed to warn them… now they're going to get away!”

“Nuh uh,” Kara insisted. “We're younger and faster than they are.”

Clark smiled and shook his head. He stood up, then turned to Bruce, took his hand, and pulled him up. The kids ran off in the direction of their sandcastle and the fathers followed at a short distance.

“You still glad we made this trip?” Clark asked.

Bruce seemed to think for a moment before answering, “Absolutely.”

Clark grinned and gave his hand a little squeeze. “Me too.”


End file.
